


Cleaning & Bleach

by SmilingAngel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28021038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmilingAngel/pseuds/SmilingAngel
Summary: Sometimes, Kiyoomi cleans just to distract his mind.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Listened to feel something by Bea Miller for this lil guy

The entire room smelled of bleach to the point of stinging his nose, but it didn’t matter right now. Not even the burning in his hands from cleaning for so long bothered him right now. 

It was a welcome distraction to the emotions coursing through his body though. Atsumu was flirting with Hinata in front of him and he still didn’t know how to process it. 

So this is how he dealt with his pain. Buckets of bleach, disinfectant sprays, and alcohol wipes. 

It was less about cleaning at this point and more about the pain and frustration he was letting out by scrubbing so harshly at the tile surfaces. 

He didn’t even notice the blood at first. Until it dripped to the floor, snapping him out of his thoughts. 

The blood poured out of his lip from the intense biting that had been done to it this entire time. 

‘Just another mess to clean up,’ he thought. 

He grabbed a new rag from out of the bucket of bleach and cleaned up the drips of blood before deciding that he was finished. 

He would tell Atsumu how he felt the next day and be done with it.


	2. A Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakusa finally gathers the courage to tell Atsumu how he feels, will he get the answer he’s hoping for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanna be your girlfriend by girl in red for this baby

The sun filtered through his window. The start of a new day. The start of the day he’d finally tell Atsumu. 

He got up and started washing up, a pit forming in his stomach as he looked at himself in the mirror. Disgusting.

He donned his mask and his jacket, grabbing his bag.

How would Atsumu react? Would he say yes? Or would he tell him that his eyes were set on another? God, why couldn’t he stop these rushing thoughts.

He arrived at the building early for volleyball practice. The air was cold, a stark contrast to his warm breath. 

“Heya Omi-kun! How’re you doin’?” It was Atsumu, what a sight for sore eyes. 

“I’m fine.” It was a lie, of course. His lip still hurt from yesterday and he was still sore from scrubbing for so long. “Actually, I have something to tell you after practice.” 

He didn’t want to have to suffer a rejection during practice. Lest his performance take a swan dive from it.

“Sounds good!” With a smile, Atsumu let go of the conversation. This wasn’t the first time Sakusa has been this cryptic. 

Practice went on as normal. His thoughts rushing, but not affecting him too much. Until the end.

Atsumu was getting worried about the black haired ace. He wasn’t as talkative and his face was contorted into a scowl. One worse than the one he usually had. 

Practice ended and Atsumu immediately went to Sakusa. 

“Hey Omi-kun, what did you need to talk about?” Atsumu was fiddling with his fingers; he was a bit nervous as to what the news could be.

“Oh…” It took him a moment to get the confidence to say it but he finally took a deep breath and told the man of his affections the truth. “I’m in love with you.” 

It was as if Atsumu’s entire world stopped at those five words. “Oh my god, Kiyoomi.” 

At first, Sakusa thought this was a bad thing, his breathing becoming less steady and his legs going numb. As Atsumu went on though…

“I love you too.” 

Sakusa felt like Atsumu had just slapped him in the face. What? After flushing with everyone and anyone in front of him? 

“Really?” His face was that of confusion and shock. “But you flirted with so many other people i thought-“

Atsumu grabbed Sakusa’s hands. “I was trying to make you jealous. I’m sorry, but now we don’t have to worry about it. Okay, Omi-Omi?” 

“Okay, Atsumu. I love you.”

“I love you more.”


End file.
